Kevin's Love
by lSHaDoW-FiREl
Summary: Kevin is falling for the new girl, Helen, when they go to the talent show together. Continuation of "Kat and Mouse" One-Shot.


I finished playing the piano for the song that Helen sang, the applause that Helen got was simply dazzling

I got up to leave, but Helen grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the middle of the stage, '_what is she doing?!' _ I didn't think holding her hand could get my heart beating so quickly, my heart was racing against time, actually… It was a big surprise for me, I never have reacted to a girl like this before…

Helen and I bowed to the audience, well, I half-bowed. "That was great! Thank you Kevin!" Helen exclaimed.

"Nyah, it was noth-" Helen hugged me right on the middle of the stage. "Thank you sooo much!" Helen let go and ran off stage. '_What just happened…?' _

After that day my relationship changed with Helen, I was falling in love with her, I don't know when it happened, I don't know why… But I knew I was in love.

I decided to walk home, instead of take the bus. I didn't want Kath to confront me after seeing Helen hug me on stage. Knowing her, she would maul me to death with questions about Helen and I.

As I walked on the sidewalk, Christine strolled up from behind me. "So! You and Helen are going out, aren't you?!" I was quite surprised at the question. Helen and I going out… I've never thought about it that way before.

"um…What?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Let me rephrase that, you like her!" She pointed towards me.

"No no no!! I was just surprised that she hugged me! That's all…"I hope she didn't see through my little white lie.

"Oh, you just sounded a little" – She made a small hole in-between her thumb and index finger – "Suspicious" She saw through the lie, I knew it. She wouldn't tell anyone; at least I don't think she would.

"Anyways, I have to go home now. See you at school tomorrow!" Christine ran off towards her house.

The next day, I was walking down the corridor, and Helen walked by "Helen! I was meaning to ask… did you make it into the Talent show?" Did my voice sound as shaky and uneven as I thought it did? "Yes! And WE are going into the Talent show together!" Helen exclaimed whilst jumping up and down.

"Wait, we?" I didn't understand how WE were going to the talent show, it was her act. I was just playing her the music…

"Yeah! We're partners! And you're coming no matter what!" Helen demanded me. She didn't ask, she demanded me.

I happily excepted. "Sure, what could I have to lose?" I hope that didn't sound too shaky.

"Ok, the song I want to sing next is "Bring Me To Life – by Evanescence, can you sing for the guy part?" Helen asked me hopefully.

I truly didn't know if I could sing or not… "Well…I... Guess I could sing… Maybe…"

Helen was confused. "Can you even sing?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Want a demonstration?!" I asked, knowing she would say 'no'.

"Yeah! I have the music track with me, actually!" She unzipped her backpack and took out a burned CD and a CD player. "Sing" She said.

"Fine! I'll sing!" So I grabbed the CD and put it into the player. "Which track is it?"

"Oh, its number 6" Helen said.

"K" I put the headphones on, turned it on, and switch it to number 6. I started singing at the part I was supposed to.

"That is great! Your pretty good, actually, I'll see you at the talent show, Ok?" Helen said to me.

"K, see you later…"

Day of the Talent Show

I was running late for school today, I hope I wasn't late for the Talent show. I arrived at school ½ an hour late, the Talent show was supposed to start at 9:00! I ran as fast as I could towards the back of the stage. "Helen! Are we up?!" I yelled towards her.

"No! we're after this act! You made it just in time!" Helen yelled back.

' _Up next, Helen and Kevin singing __Bring Me To Life!__" _The announcer said through the microphone.

Helen and I sang the song with all of our heart. We got an amazing applause from the audience, after the song, I walked up to Helen behind stage.

"Do you think we won the show?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"You were great!" Helen ran up to me and hugged me. I swear to God my heart skipped a beat. I hugged her back this time.

"Helen, every time you hug me my heart skips a beat, what I'm trying to say, is…I like you!" I finally said it. I hope she likes me too…

"I…I… like… you too…" She quickly kissed me on the lips, that was the longest moment of my life.

That day, we started going out.


End file.
